This invention relates to a device that ensures a synchronous motor is moving in the proper direction. Synchronous motors are used for many timing applications as these motors run at synchronous speed or not at all. However, these motors will run in either direction. Therefore, in order to ensure that time is being measured it is imperative that these devices only run in one direction.
Elapsed time meters are used on equipment to measure run time for purposes of maintenance and warranty. These elapsed time meters are relatively inexpensive. In some applications, particularly hospital equipment, noise can be a problem with these elapsed meters. The noise occurs due to rattle and chatter of the gears in the timing mechanism. The present device solves this problem in a unique and inexpensive manner.